


Say Alola

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alola, Fluff, M/M, Namelessshipping, Silly, originalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Blue and Red go on a "honeymoon" in Alola.





	

“You know, only old ladies use those rolling suitcases anymore,” Blue began as Red rolled ahead of him, Pikachu on his shoulder. He lugged his own heavy duffel bag out of the hotel shuttle and hurried after Red.

Red looked over his shoulder and flashed half a smile. Blue sighed and hurried after him, a slightly reluctant smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He met Red by the check in desk in the hotel, and dropped his bag on the floor. He was a little envious of that rolling suitcase right about now, but he'd never admit it.

“Alola!” the concierge greeted brightly. “You have a reservation?”

The concierge was looking expectantly at Red, who had approached her desk first. He still wasn't much of a conversationalist though, so Blue put his arm around Red's shoulder and smiled.

“We do have a reservation,” Blue said smugly. “Should be under Oak. The honeymoon suite.”

The concierge typed for a moment on her computer and then smiled. “Here you are. And congratulations on your wedding!”

Red paused, and Blue kissed his cheek. “Thank you. We're excited to be here together.”

Pikachu chirped happily and Blue nuzzled Red.

The concierge smiled and handed them their room keys and told them how to find the honeymoon suite. Blue continued to grin and charm, but Red's face took on a look of embarrassment… and slight annoyance.

“Why, sweetheart, _whatever_ is wrong?” Blue asked innocently. “I would have thought you'd be delighted, since we're here on our honeymoon together.” He smiled a purposely infuriating smile. It was fun, every now and again, to mess with Red. It was easy, too.

With a blush, Red finally said, “This isn't our honeymoon.”

“Whose fault is that though?” Blue asked. “Married two years, and this was the first time I could get him to go away with me for longer than a night.”

“Blue,” Red began, a small weary sigh escaping from him.

Blue shook his head. “You know, I had to go get him from the top of a freaking mountain back when we were just getting started dating.”

The concierge laughed awkwardly, not sure what to make of the two of them. Blue took Red's hand and pulled him in the direction of the elevator. “You mad at me for messing with you?” he asked.

Red sighed and shook his head, then gave Blue a little kiss on his cheek.

“Lucky thing I'm so cute, huh?” Blue asked, smirking. “But really though, aren't you glad we're doing this? I know I needed the break… and _you_ are so tightly wound you probably needed it even more than I did.”

Just then, Red let go of his hand and rolled onto the elevator. He pushed the button to close the door before Blue could get on with him, and the last thing Blue saw as the door closed on him was Pikachu waving cheerfully.

Blue raised an eyebrow. Was calling him tightly wound too much? With a sigh, he grabbed his bag and ran for the stairs. He took them two at a time, as fast as he could… which was pretty fast, since he was very athletic (although he wasn't the type to brag about it). He ran up three flights of stairs and was beginning to feel out of breath when he reached the top.

But he didn't have to run to their room. Red was standing by the stairs waiting for him, smiling.

“Guess I shouldn't mess with you so much, huh?” Blue asked, slightly out of breath.

At that Red grinned, but he also took Blue's bag and slung it across his own shoulder. Red took Blue's hand then and nodded his head in the direction of their room. Their late honeymoon suite.

Blue gave Red's hand a little squeeze and followed him. Though they had been married for a while and this wasn't exactly a new beginning, Blue couldn't help feeling that the vacation was the beginning of a new adventure anyways. And they were together, so it was sure to be fun. And that was what Blue was all about.


End file.
